Why Us?
by CrazyChic93
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having an amazing day, that is until they find themselves in a horrific car crash. How will it effect those they hold dear to them, including, each other? *** DISCLAIMER *** I DO NOT AND (unfortunately) NEVER WILL OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. THE CHARACTERS ARE RICK RIORDAN'S CREATION, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT *****************
1. Chapter 1

Why Us?

PJ Fanfic

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy reached across the small, circular table and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He smiled at her and she leaned in to kiss him.

It had been the most perfect day followed by a beautiful night.

First Percy had randomly turned up at her door with a bouquet of flowers for her, and when she asked what they were for he simply smiled at her and pulled her out side to Paul's blue Prius, where he blind folded her and guided her into the car. They drove for what seemed like hours, with Annabeth blindfolded and Percy driving one handed, holding her hand with the other, and drawing small circles on the back of it. When they finally arrived, Percy gently pulled her out of the car and took off her blindfold.

The sight that greeted her was incredible. It was a deserted beach with soft, white sand and a sparkling, deep green ocean that reminded Annabeth of Percy's eyes. They spent the whole day swimming and running up and down the beach holding hands. Just as Annabeth was starting to get hungry, Percy led her back over to the Prius, thankfully without the blindfold this time, and they drove back into town. Percy parked out the front of a fancy, Italian restaurant, and they ordered dinner, sitting outside at one of the small, circular tables that held pretty, little, fairy light candles.

And that's where they found themselves now, kissing softly in the soft light cast from the small candles. Percy pulled away, grabbing Annabeth's hand softly and lifting her from her seat,

"Come on Wise Girl. We should be getting home now, it's getting late."

Annabeth nodded and waited as Percy paid the bill. They walked back over to the car hand in hand and Percy opened Annabeth's door for her, waiting for her to climb in before closing the door and heading over to his side. Once inside, he turned the keys to start the ignition and reversed out of the car park onto the main road.

"Thank you, Percy," Annabeth said, glancing over at her boyfriend, who looked over as they rolled to a stop at a red light, "for everything today, it was really special"

Percy grinned at her and leaned over the centre console to kiss her.

Annabeth suddenly heard the screeching of tires and felt Percy's arm wrap around her protectively as she looked up in time to watch a white Holden Ute slam into the driver's side of the Prius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy was really enjoying his day until he got crushed by a Ute. He had heard the tires screech and instinctively reached to protect her from the danger, as another car smashed into his side of the Prius. His window shattered and rained down on Percy as he attempted to shield Annabeth's body with his own. Annabeth gripped Percy's arm tightly as they spun across the road and slammed into a tree. The driver's side again took the brunt of the damage. The impact sent Percy's head cracking into the windshield, causing a large fracture to spread across the glass. The bonnet crumpled under the jarring impact, crushing Percy's legs. Percy watched, helplessly, as they glass on the passenger side of the car shattered down onto the unconscious form of Annabeth. Percy struggled to help, but his body wasn't responding. Soon, as sirens screamed in his ears, Percy swirled into a void of blackness.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack jumped out of the ambulance, before it had even stopped at the scene. It was total chaos. There was a white Ute with a caved in bonnet in the middle of the intersection with tire marks following it from the other side of the road. A man was being pulled out of the driver's seat by a couple of other EMT's, but other than a couple of bruises, he looked fine, if totally wasted. Over the other side of the road, smashed into a tree was a blue Prius, where some firemen were trying to cut off the doors and were calling over the paramedics. Jack raced over, while the Lights flashed in his eyes, and arrived just as the man in front got the door all the way off. The fireman stepped out of the way so Jack could assess the damage. What he saw shocked him.

The fireman had cut away the driver's door and the driver was none other than an 18 year old boy. He had slices all over his arms from the shattered windows, and his legs were caught under the crushed front of the car. The boy also had a large cut on his head that went straight to the bone.

Across from him was a girl of around the same age with honey blonde hair. She made it out better than the boy, but was still injured. She, too, had cuts all over her arms and legs, and Jack could hear how laboured her breathing was from the other side of the car. He needed to get these kids out and to the hospital as soon as possible, or they would have no chance.

Jack turned back to the boy and cut off his seat belt, whilst feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. That's when Jack noticed that the boy wasn't breathing


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Just a shout out to a few people who are supporting my story._

_Thank- you,_

_Backbiter009 (Fav/Follow)_

_asucoffeeaddict (Fav/ Follow)_

_mkfl001 (Fav/ Follow)_

_silena4kane (Fav/ Follow)_

_KendraSorenson (Follow)_

_Thanks for following, you are my first 5, so, yeah thanks. Also, sorry the chapters are so small, but this is my first fanfiction, so just bare with me. Now on to the story…_

CHAPTER 3

**Jack P.O.V**

"Quick, get an oxygen tank over here!" Jack called out to the other EMTs that were wheeling over a gurney, "This kid isn't breathing!"

That soon sped the paramedics up, they double timed over to the crashed car, one of the younger officers hauling the tank over at the back. Jack quickly clicked a neck brace on the driver and slowly pulled him out, with the help of the other EMTs. The poor kid moaned at the tugged softly at his squashed legs. When they got him out Jack gasped. His legs were covered in cuts and twisted at odd angles. It was by far, the worst that Jack had seen. The paramedics softly laid the boy down on the gurney, hooking him up to the oxygen tank and started wheeling him back to the ambulance.

Jack ran around to the other side of the car and started to cut the girl's seatbelt off her. Another set of paramedics had already set up a second gurney next to her side of the car and when Jack finally got the girl out of her seat, he laid her down on the second one. As he did so, she started to come around, and her breaths got more and more laboured.

"Get her an IV line, I think she's got cracked ribs," Jack told the nearest paramedics and they rolled her over to the other ambulance. Jack quickly jogged back over to the ambulance that held the boy and climbed in while closing the doors and telling the driver to step on it. He watched as the female paramedic next to him quickly placed a rough gauze over the boy's head wound and connected him up to the pain killers.

"Will he make it?" Jack inquired of the nurse. She turned to him,

"If we're lucky…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Everything hurt. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, and by the gods did her chest hurt. It hurt her just to breath. She winced as a bright light was shinned in her eyes. She tried to move her hand to block it out, but her body wasn't responding. So she just lay there, while people fiddled with her and impaled her skin with needles. Soon the pain lessened and she felt herself slipping away again. The pain was still there, just not as harsh. She really wished Percy could be with her.

PERCY.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she started struggling to get up. She was lying on a gurney in a moving ambulance, surrounded by paramedics, who rushed to calm her as she thrashed. She was suddenly hit with a wave of pain, which spread from her chest to the rest of her body. Moving hurt.

A young female nurse with sparkling blue eyes softly stroked her hair and held her hand, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked Annabeth, "Is it the boy?"

Annabeth's eyes widened; how did this lady know about Percy? Then reasoning took over her and she realised that she would've seen him when she pulled Annabeth out of the ruined Prius.

Annabeth vigorously nodded her head, and then groaned when a fresh wave of pain overtook her.

"We got they boy out of the wreckage and he's on his way to hospital in the ambulance in front of us right now," The lady continued to stroke Annabeth's hair soothingly, "Do you think you could tell us his name, or yours?" the lady asked.

Panting Annabeth replied, "He's… Percy… well, Perseus… Jack…son," Annabeth groaned in pain and the nurse made soothing noises at her,

"Calm down, okay? Just relax; we don't need you to tell us any more right now, okay?" She turned a dial next to Annabeth's gurney and Annabeth grew even tireder, "Just sleep, alright?"

Annabeth nodded before falling into an unsteady sleep.

**Jack P.O.V**

It took them three and a half minutes to arrive back at the hospital, and the boy wasn't holding up very well. He was deathly pale, most likely from blood loss, and despite the fact that he was hooked up to the oxygen tank, he had stopped breathing twice on the way back.

As soon as the ambulance had stopped outside the hospital, Jack had jumped out and rushed to get the boy inside to the already prepped operating room. He looked to his left as he rolled the boy through the doors and could see that Heather was doing the same with the girl. It didn't take Jack long to get the boy inside, and then he was ushered out from the operating team, so they could start on his various injuries.

When Heather walked out of the other room, where the girl was being operated on, Jack walked over to her,

"Did you get the girl's name?"

Heather shook her head, "But I did get the boy's", Jack raised his eyebrows, "It's Perseus Jackson,"

Jack nodded, "Then you'd better get his parents on the phone," He looked at the boy's operating room sadly, "we've got some bad news for them"


	5. Chapter 5, ish

_****IMPORTANT****_

_PLEASE READ_

_Sorry this isn't an update guys. I have 2 ways I can go right now; Percy can die, or he can get better (or, you know, Annabeth could die, but she isn't really hurt... much... XD)_

_So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys, do you want a happy ending for the couple? Or do you want them to die and burn in the flames of my cruel, torturous mind? Mwhahaha, MWAHAHAHA, MWAHA- cough cough splutter!_

_Yeah, well, you get what I mean..._

_Also thank-you for the follows, favourites and reviews! Really appreciate it! XD_

_Let me know what you want (You could also review while your at it, that would be nice ;))_


	6. Chapter 5

_Woohoo, guys! 1000 reads!_

_Thank-you for all the favourites and follows! _

**Sally P.O.V**

Sally's eyes were falling out of her head. She was so tired. She'd already had three coffee's with-in the space of an hour, which she realised was terrible for her, but she was determined to finish this chapter of her book. Vigorously she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, blinked a few times, and stretched her fingers. She was so stiff from sitting in this blasted chair all day, but it was worth it, because once she gets published, and she would get published, she would have the money she needed to get a nice little house with Paul, a car for Percy and give Percy some money for college. Everything will be better; she just needed to finish this book.

Sally's phone vibrated on the table next to her. She looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognise the number. She swiped the screen and held the phone to her ear,

"Hello, Sally Jackson speaking,"

"Hello Ms Jackson," said the male voice on the other side of the line. Sally didn't recognise the voice and frowned.

"May I ask why you are calling at," Sally glanced at the clock on her desk, "Quarter past nine at night?"

The man on the other side of the phone let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ms Jackson, but your son Perseus has been involved in a motor collision on the intersection,"

Sally froze. Percy. Motor collision. She almost dropped the phone, then she heard the male on the other end of the line calling to her,

"Ms Jackson? Are you still there?"

Sally swallowed and answered,

"Yes! Yes, sorry, just, you know, in shock."

"I understand Ms Jackson. Percy is in surgery right now, but we are setting up a room for, and you are welcome to come and wait in it if you like." The man soothed Sally.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there soon…" Sally trailed off and hung up. Slowly, still in shock she walked into her and Paul's bedroom, where he was lying on the bed, playing on his iPad. When he looked up and saw Sally's face he quickly got up and caught her when she fell into his arms. Finally it all crashed down on top of her and she sobbed into Paul's shirt.

"Sally? What is it? What's wrong?" Paul asked in concern.

"P-P-Per-cy!" Sally sobbed, "He was… in-in a car cr-cr-crash!" Sally balled the T-shirt fabric up tighter in her fist.

Paul's eyes widened in shock and he hugged sally tighter. Once she had calmed down slightly, Paul guided her out of the apartment and into their spare car and drove to the hospital in deathly silence.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack put the phone down and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a big day, and he was meant to be off already, but after he heard that there had been a crash, he had had to go help, and there was no way he was going to leave now. He was going to wait until the boy got out of surgery and he got the all clear before he left. Technically this wasn't his area of the hospital. He was part of the EMTs, not the ICU, but there was no way he was just going to leave Perseus now, he was just a kid.

He turned when he felt a soft hand fall lightly on his shoulder. Heather stood looking into his eyes, her own sparkling blue ones clouded with sorrow.

"It's okay Jack," she comforted him, "He'll make it through."

Jack shook his head at her, "He only got a 6 on the Glasgow Coma Scale," He told her sadly, "He's practically dead…"

_Okay, so you guys probably have no clue what the Glasgow Coma Scale is but it will be explained in the next chapter. I have no idea when I will update, so you can look it up if you like, it won't spoil anything, but if your lazy like I am, then that doesn't matter either! XD_

_I don't wait for a certain amount of reviews to update, but your comments may… encourage… me to update faster. XD_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sally P.O.V**

Three hours.

That's how long Sally had been sitting in the bland room for. Surrounded by white walls, floors and furniture, her hand squeezing tightly into Paul's, grasping for any form of comfort. She was in a daze; had been since they arrived. She wanted to see Percy; she wanted to see her baby, to make sure he was okay. Annabeth's parents had been notified of the situation as soon as the hospital had gotten their number from Paul, and were now rushing to the airport to support their daughter.

Slowly, Sally's eyes began to droop. It had been such a long day, filled with stress and shock; maybe she could just rest here for a little while…-

Sally snapped awake when the door opened and nurses started to wheel a bed in. Sally let out a sob as she caught sight of her comatose son. Paul wrapped a strong arm around her waist before she could collapse to the floor. The nurses started to attach tubes and needles to Percy's form. Some consisted of painkillers and morphine, whilst other held blood. A ventilator was also threaded down his throat and he was hocked up to a heart monitor that was helping his heart beat.

One of the nurses detached herself from the others and walked over to Paul and Sally.

"Hello, I'm nurse Trixie," She told them.

Paul, noticing that Sally was still quite shocked, took the lead, "Hi, I'm Paul, Percy's step-dad, and this is his mother Sally,"

Trixie smiled sadly at Sally, "Perhaps we should talk outside, and let Percy rest, hmm?"

Sally nodded, dazed, and walked out into the hospital hallway. She crossed the corridor and sat down in a plush chair on the other side. Trixie followed Paul out and closed the door to Percy's room behind her. She stood in front of Sally and Paul, whose hand was resting on her shoulder, and pulled out a clipboard and started flipping through.

"Percy has obtained quite sever injuries," Trixie began. That was it; Sally was already starting to hyperventilate. Trixie continued, "He has a lot of deep-level lacerations, not to mention surface level cuts. Most of the lacerations are located on his legs and can be treated. The bonnet of the car also has crushed his legs. He just had surgery to get the bones relocated back into their original positions, but they may not ever fully heal," At this Sally started to swoon to the side. Percy, her baby, might never be able to walk again. Trixie saw her face and asked if she was okay. Sally just nodded and gestured for her to continue. Trixie did so, but all the while keeping a watchful eye on Sally, "Percy has also received a large laceration to his forehead, which will more than likely lead to a traumatic brain injury. We performed a Computerized Tomography, or CT scan, to search for signs of swelling and bleeding, and if it comes back with these, we may have to perform neurosurgery to remove the blood clots," Trixie flipped the page on her clipboard then continued, "He also only scored a 6 on the Glascow Coma Sclae,"

Paul frowned, "What's the Glascow Coma Scale?"

"It's the scale of response from an unconscious victim," Trixie explained, "It helps us to determine the depth of the coma the patient is in. It rates from 3 to 15, 15 being awake and 3 being deceased,"

Sally visibly paled at that. Her son was pretty much dead… She grabbed onto Paul's hand and he pulled her up into a hug, comforting her with words about how strong Percy was and how he would get through this. Trixie told them that they were free to re-enter Percy's room when they pleased, then left them to their thoughts.

Slowly, Sally untangled herself from Paul's embrace, keeping a firm grip on his hand though, and walked back into Percy's room. All the nurses were gone now, and it was eerily quiet in the room, the only sounds being Percy's heart rate and his ragged breathing. Sally lowered herself down into a plush chair next to her son's bed while Paul grabbed another chair and sat down next to her.

That is when she allowed herself to break.

With Percy lying barely alive, wrapped in bandages and covered in wires in front of her, Sally Jackson sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

_Okay, I'm sorry this took me a while to put up, but I'm changing schools and had to get it all organised before I could write some more stuff, so yeah... __any who, I hope you like this chapter, it really just fills in the blanks, but hey, whatever._

_My first day at my new school tomorrow! So excited! I LOVE school! (I am strange like that...)_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took sooooo long to update, but I've been very busy lately with my new school and my first job. I know it isn't really an excuse for not updating for, like, 3 months, but I've also been a little too obsessed with reading fanfic's at the moment so, yeah... on with the chapter!**

CHAPTER 7

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth heard murmuring voices around her. She shifted slightly, to get into a more comfortable position, then groaned when pain flared across her ribs. The voices around her stopped until a single voice spoke out.

"Annabeth…?"

Cautiously, Annabeth cracked her eyes open to see her father leaning over her. Mr. Chase's face lit up at the sight of his daughter, alive and awake.

"Oh, baby, I was so worried!" Mr. Chase went to hug his daughter, then thought better of it, "How… how do you feel, honey?"

Annabeth tried to sit up, then groaned again, "Ribs… hurt…" she grounded out between clenched teeth.

Mr. Chase chuckled lightly, "Well of course honey, you cracked three of them, what did you expect?"

Suddenly the situation hit Annabeth and everything came rushing back to her. The date, the car, the crash, and… Percy… Where was he? Was he okay? There's no way he could've survived that was there?

Annabeth started to sob quietly on her bed. Mr. Chase stood next to her not knowing what to do. He looked over at his wife who was standing in the corner of the room, silently asking her to help. Instead she shrugged at Annabeth, a silent way of saying 'she's your daughter'. Mr. Chase turned back to Annabeth and watched as she grasped he ribs in pain.

"Hun? What's wrong?" He gently pushed some of Annabeth's hair out of her face. Annabeth looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"Per… cy!" She sobbed again, "He didn't… make it… did he?"

Mr. Chase's face softened, "Annabeth, baby, he's still alive," Annabeth perked up at that, staring at her father with hopeful eyes. Mr. Chase continued, "He isn't in a good condition, but he's alive."

Annabeth instantly started to get out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mr. Chase gently pushed her back in bed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Percy," Annabeth stated, as if that was obvious.

Mr. Chase looked at her like she was crazy, "You have broken ribs Annabeth!"

_I realise that! _Annabeth thought as pain flared up her side again, "Yeah, and Percy is probably dying!"

"I am not letting you go!" Mr. Chase demanded.

"Fredrick," Mrs. Chase spoke up from across the room, "let her go, she's been through enough, don't deprive her of the boy as well,"

Annabeth's dad looked at his wife with pleading eyes, and when she didn't back down looked back at his daughter.

"Please dad," Annabeth pleaded, "I need to see him,"

Slowly, Mr. Chase nodded and softly grabbed Annabeth's arm to steady her as she placed her other hand on the wall to steady herself. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the ICU, having to stop several times to allow Annabeth to regain her breath and wait for the pain to pass. Annabeth noticed, distantly, that her step mum and brothers were following at a respectable distance, but she didn't care. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only; seeing Percy and making sure he was ok, making sure he was still there, making sure he was still alive.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sally's P.O.V**

Sally was pulled from sleep by the click of the door. She tiredly blinked in the direction of the sterilised, white door and saw Annabeth staring in shock at Percy's limp form lying on the bed with all the wires and tubes protruding from his body. Sally quickly stood up and walked over to Annabeth, pulling her into a light hug as she broke down and cried on Sally's shoulder. Slowly, Sally moved the poor girl over to a chair next to Percy's bed and helped her sit down. Sally noticed that her father and step-mum had stayed out in the hallway, for which she was grateful.

Sally turned her head to look back at Percy. She'd been at the hospital sitting next to his bed for three days now, and if anything, he looked like he was getting worse. Paul and left after the first night so he could go to work and look after the apartment, but made sure he made afternoon visits everyday.

And every day Percy looked worse.

He had dark purple circles under his eyes, which the nurses had called racoon eyes, and deep, purple bruises behind his ears. Most of his minor lacerations had started to heal, but his legs were heavily bandages and kept reopening. His CT scan results had shown that Percy had indeed had blood clots surrounding his brain, but the neurosurgeons were almost 100 percent positive that they had fixed the swelling. The deep gash on his forehead was also heavily bandaged, but didn't seem to be opening up as often as his legs.

Sally glanced across the bed at Annabeth and saw silent tears roll down her face as she rubbed circles on the back of Percy's hand. Sally reached across the bed and placed her hand on top of Annabeth's.

"He'll be alright honey, he won't leave us. He won't leave you. He would never even dream of it."

Annabeth nodded and wiped her face with her free hand, them reached up and pushed Percy's fringe away from his forehead.

"I just want to see his eyes again," Her voice cracked and a fresh pool of tears welled up in her eyes.

As is reacting to her voice, Percy's voice hitched and he started to stir. It started slow; just a muffled moan and a slight twitch, but it escalated fast. Soon Percy was withering around on his bed, struggling for breath. The slight exhilaration Sally had felt at the prospect of her son waking quickly died as he started thrashing and she dived for the nurse call button.

Half a dozen nurses busted into the room, surrounding Percy and promptly pushed Annabeth and herself out of the room. Sally fought back though and forced herself back into the room just in time to see the nurses pull out the ventilator and Percy's eyes fly open.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Percy P.O.V**

The last thing Percy could remember was a jarring collision and something crushing is legs, then everything went black.

The darkness brought with it odd sensations. Percy felt suspended, like he was floating, or maybe flying. Percy chuckled to himself at the thought of the look on Zeus' face if he saw Percy flying. He'd probably get blasted out of the sky by a 10'000 volt lightning bolt.

As soon as he had had the thought, Percy felt a jolt of electricity pulse through him and then suddenly he was falling. Percy had no idea how high up he had been, but the fall took his breath away and he found himself struggling to breathe. Pain suddenly bloomed in his head and up and down his legs. He was in so much pain. He couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe.

And then suddenly, he hit the ground and his eyes flew open.

There were strange people everywhere, flittering around his head as he struggled to breathe. Percy hadn't even realised that he was asleep, but now he was awake and had no idea where he was or what was going on, just that he was in a lot of pain and that he couldn't think straight. His breaths came out in short pants and his vision started to blur.

"He's going into shock!"

"We need to calm him down right now!"

Percy's line of vision shifted between all the scrub clad nurses as they started attaching different meds to his IV lines. Percy barely noticed one of the nurses taking the lead.

"Everyone out! Lowell! Jones! You two stay put! Harley, go talk to the boy's relatives! Everyone else out! Now!"

All the nurses scuttled to obey their orders and soon the room wasn't quite so crowded and loud. The lead nurse came over to Percy and placed an oxygen mask down around his face.

"Hey Percy. My name's Shaun. It's alright, you're alright. You're at the hospital. You were in a really bad crash on the intersection. Do you remember that?"

A crash? He was in a car crash? Percy still felt very on edge and his breaths were still far from regulated, but shakily shook his head, groaning when it aggravated the pain in his head.

"Okay, okay. Try not to move your head too much. You got a pretty nasty knock on your head there." Shaun smiled down at Percy and it calmed him a little. "Lets just work on your breathing for a minute Percy, hm? Try and slow it down a bit, okay?" Shaun demonstrated, slowly breathing in and out. Percy copied him and soon his breathing was much closer to normal. "There we go, nice work Percy. Is that better?" Percy gave a very small nod of his head. "Now Percy, there are some people outside who wish to see you, do you think you are up to seeing them?"

Again Percy barely nodded at Shaun, but he saw it and walked to the door to go and collect his visitors. The other two nurses in the room finished fiddling with his medications before walking out the door as well.

Percy only had to spend a few moment picking at his blankets before the door reopened and in walked Poseidon.

**Poseidon P.O.V**

Thunder boomed and dark clouds gathered around Olympus as Zeus roared at Poseidon,

"YOU CAN NOT VISIT YOUR SON, NO MATTER HOW SERIOUS A REASON! IT IS AGAINST OUR ANCIENT CODES! WE MUST NOT INTERFERE WITH THE MORTALS' LIVES!"

"That is my son, brother! Right now he is lying on a bed dying! I must see him, and you will not be able to stop me!" Poseidon yelled back, and then turned on his heal to march out of the throne room. Apollo and Dionysus (who was there trying to convince his father to lower his suspension to Camp Half-Blood) were watching the brothers' quarrel with interest, and in Dionysus' case, amusement. He always loved it when his father got stood up to, not that he'd ever do it himself, but it was fun to watch others try, very few coming away accomplished.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME POSEIDON! YOU MUST ABIDE BY THE ANCIENT RULES! YOU CAN NOT INTERFERE!"

Suddenly a boom was heard and Poseidon was thrown across the throne room and into a nearby pillar. The air of the throne room turned to carbon and a faint charred smell was wafting over from Poseidon as he got back to his feet, face blackened and hair on end. He spoke to Zeus in a dangerously low voice,

"Percy is my son and I care very much for him. You and you're ancient laws have prevented me from being there for him for the majority of his short life, but right now he is dying and I'll be damned to the fields of punishment if your bloody laws prevent me from being with my son for even a second longer!"

Furious, Zeus raised his lightning bolt at Poseidon's chest, ready to fry his brother right off Olympus, before grapevines wrapped their way around his arms and waist, several moving up to encircle his mouth, cutting his protest off before it had even begun. Poseidon turned to Dionysus in amazement.

"Go," Dionysus nodded towards the giant doors of the Throne Room, "I may not like Percival Jordan, but I did like you speech… and you standing up to father, he really is a bit of an ass" Zeus sent him an ugly look. Dionysus just laughed, "Now hurry up, Perry will be waiting for you!"

And with that Poseidon exited the Throne Room and drifted away with a sea breeze.

Poseidon arrived at the hospital not five minutes later and burst through the doors, demanding to be shown to his sons room. After being calmed down from some of the on hand nurses he was led to a waiting room that contained a crying Annabeth, a shocked Sally and a confused Paul, who was trying to calm down the two distressed females.

A blank faced Sally looked up as he entered and got up to walk towards him. Before he knew what was happening, Sally was hugging him and crying onto his shoulder. Poseidon reassured her as best he could and softly patted her back as three nurses came out of the room opposite where the small group had been huddled. One nurse stopped to talk to them as the other two hurried off to attend to other patients.

"Hi I'm Stacie Harley, and I will be one of the nurses on call for your son until he makes his recovery," Stacie shook each of the group's members' hands before continuing, "Percy just recently came out of unconsciousness much sooner than we anticipated. He instantly went into shock and we have nurses in there right now trying to calm him down and sedate him," Annabeth gave a little sniffle at the news and Paul placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sally just watched on with the same blank face she had had on her face when poseidon had walked into the small waiting room. Stacie continued, "Depending on how quickly and successfully he comes out of his panic attack, he may be able to have visitor today, otherwise we would ask you to leave seeing him until tomorrow. It really is whats best for Percy." Poseidon nodded and gave her a brief "thank you" before she left to her other patients.

Ten gruelling minutes of staring at the clock had past before the door to Percy's room had finally opened and a young doctor with the name tag "Shaun" walked out to great him, being closely followed by to more nurses who didn't even give them a second glance. Shaun stepped up to them,

"You must be Percy's family. I'm Shaun and I will be his main doctor during his stay at the hospital, which, hopefully, won't be particularly long. I just got him calmed down and he says he is up for visitors so go right through. Just try to make sure he doesn't over-exert himself."

With that Shaun left them to enter Percy's room themselves. The small group hesitated only momentarily before heading towards the plain wooden door, Poseidon leading the way. As he opened the door he looked up to meet the tired and bleary eyes of his only mortal son.

**A/N **

**Sorry this took so long to update guys, but thanks for bearing with me xD Please leave a comment, it really makes my day**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy watched as his parents and Annabeth filed into the room one at a time until they were all gathered around his bed.

"Hey guys," Percy croaked out, and that seemed to be the last straw.

Instantly, both women burst into tears and his father sunk into the chair next to his bed, rubbing his face with his hands and watching Percy from behind his spread fingers. Paul remained standing next to Sally, rubbing her back in comfort, but he too looked upset. Percy didn't know what to do. Did he really look bad enough that even Poseidon had no choice but to show emotion? Percy tried to console his family,

"Hey, come on guy. I don't look that bad do I?" Percy flashed them all one of his lopsided grins he was famous for. What Percy didn't know was that he really did look awful. His face blended in with the white, sterile room and his eyes were bloodshot. He was starting to develop dark rings around his eyes, known as racoon eyes, a sure sign of the fracture he had received to his skull. His face was slightly sunken in from his lack of nourishment; he had been living off an IV drip for four days now, and to top it all off, his usual messy, uncontrollable hair was flattened down against his forehead and skull. He did not look good.

Sally and Annabeth stifled their tears slowly until they were just silent jewels rolling down their soft cheeks. Poseidon sighed and ran his hand through his hair a few time while Paul tried to hold back the tears the were welling in his eyes, making his vision cloudy.

Percy switched his gaze gaze around between the four of them, tapping his leg as he let out a shaky breath,

"Tough crowd," He let out a breathy laugh before turning towards Poseidon, "Hey dad. Haven't seen you in a while, how's it been?"

Before Percy could register what was happening, Poseidon had reached over and pulled Percy into a tight embrace, murmuring into his ear,

"I love you son. You know that right. I've always loved you, always. You are precious to me son, I've always been watching over you, a-a-and I've always wanted to see you and-and help you, but Zeus, he-he … and… well… and I'm never, never, going to let him stop me from helping you, ever again. Do you he me son? I love you Percy. I always have,"

With that said, Poseidon removed himself from his favourite son, wiping hastily at his eyes as he did so. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crushed cube of ambrosia.

"I snatched this from Olympus just before I left. I thought it could help speed up your healing, son," Poseidon smiled warmly at Percy, the tanned crinkles by his eyes coming back into focus. Percy smiled at his dad as he took the godly food,

"Thanks dad,"

Not having eaten in quite some time, Percy quickly shoved the ambrosia into his mouth, and soon it had escaped from the world of the living and into the dark abyss that was Perseus Jackson's stomach. Percy closed his eyes in delight at the artificial taste of his mother's homemade cookies.

Then, like a small child would throw a glass vase at a wall during a tantrum, Percy's peace was shattered.

Percy started to feel both very cold and very hot at the same time. He started to violently shiver and broke out into a relentless sweat. His brain started to pound sharply against his skull as his eyelids drooped heavily.

"What's going on?" Annabeth's voice was an octave higher than usual, "What's happening to him? Percy!"

Percy felt a heavy, calloused hand against his forehead; it did nothing to help his headache and Percy found himself groaning at the added pressure.

"He's burning up!" Percy could just make out Poseidon's form hovering over his head. A glowing halo moved into his line of vision,

"B-But that wasn't nearly enough ambrosia to heal him, let alone make him burn up!" That voice was feminine. Percy liked that voice. It reminded him of strawberry fields and owls and, oddly, a beautiful grey. Percy frowned in thought as his teeth began to click together like a jack-hammer. He felt a smaller, softer hand push his sweaty fringe away from hi forehead. It brought a sudden, small relief to his hot face as the cool air hit it. Percy liked this golden halo, she was like his guardian angel.

"Angel…" Percy mumbled to the golden halo.

"Okay Percy, just hold on for me, alright?"

Percy wanted to listen to his angel, he really did, but his eyelids were just too heavy and his headache too strong, and so, as his guardian angel softly ran her hands through his sweaty hair and muttered soft words to him, he allowed the darkness to consume him, the last thing he saw being the golden halo of his guardian angel.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth watched with growing concern as Percy's eyes slowly drifted shut and his body went limp. She gripped her hand in the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Percy's hair. Behind her Sally was hysterical, and she distantly heard Paul scoring her out of the room, the door clicking shut tightly behind them.

Poseidon was pacing up and down next to his son's bed, pulling at his midnight black locks. I was remarkable, really, how similar he and Percy looked, especially when the god let his guard down and was acting as just a regular mortal.

Same hair.

Same eyes.

Same concern for the ones they loved.

But Annabeth couldn't dwell on that right now, because Poseidon was calling for his nephew,

"APOLLO! APOLLO, GET HERE RIGHT NOW! APOLLO!"

By the time Apollo actually arrived in the small hospital room, Percy had started to have a fit on the bed. Annabeth's hands had long ago released Percy's soft curls and were instead, wrapped up tightly in the front of his hospital gown, tears cascading down her cheeks at the sight of her boyfriend frothing at the mouth.

Apollo swiftly transferred Annabeth's hand from Percy's gown to Poseidon's Hawaiian shirt and the sea god gently wrapped an arm across her shoulders. Apollo placed a hand against Percy's head and turned to Poseidon,

"What exactly happened?" he demanded. Poseidon gestured helplessly towards his son, who was almost rolling off the bed,

"I just gave him a small piece of ambrosia! I thought it might help his healing, but then he got all pale and then flush and started talking about angels and stuff before passing out! Please Apollo, you have to help him! Please!"

Poseidon sounded almost hysterical, and it unnerved Annabeth at how quickly his strong godly appearance crumpled in this moment of panic. She gave the upset god a small squeeze around the middle, and he smiled appreciably at her, his hold on her tightening.

Apollo turned back to the fevered boy and started cursing.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Annabeth could've sworn she heard Poseidon's voice crack slightly when he said that.

"It's his pigí enérgeias. He's damaged it,"

Annabeth easily translated the Greek to "energy source", and she saw Poseidon's eyes blow wide, but she was still confused,

"What's his 'energy source'?"

Apollo sighed and spoke without turning to them,

"If you want him to live through the afternoon, I would suggest you stop asking questions, so that I can concentrate and save him,"

With that said, he refocused on Percy and Annabeth shut her mouth.

"Now, you asked what the pigí enérgeias is, right?"

Apollo pulled his rubber gloves off his hands and tossed them into the waste bucket. Somehow, unbeknown to Annabeth, he had managed to get Percy stable and now her boyfriend was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the world around him and probably dreaming about blue pancakes. Annabeth turned to Apollo and nodded.

"Well, first of all, I need to explain a little anatomy to you, okay?"

Annabeth frowned at Apollo. Did he not remember that she was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom herself? Of course she understood the anatomy of humans, but, she figured what Apollo was about to tell her was important and so didn't say any of these thoughts, instead, just nodding for him to continue,

"Okay, well, demigods are special, not just because they are the children of the gods, but also because they have a, well, lets say, a special extra knob located on the frontal cortex of their brains called their pigí enérgeias."

Annabeth pulled her head back a little and blinked at Apollo, bringing her right hand up to feel at her forehead.

"A knob?" Apollo nodded,

"Yes, a knob. And this knob is very special, this knob is what controls the powers they have been blessed with from their parents."

Annabeth's eyes widened in understanding,

"So the cut on his forehead has-"

"-Damaged his pigí enérgeias, and as such taken his powers from him, yes." Apollo nodded sadly at the blonde, "That's why he got a fever while taking the ambrosia," at the look on Annabeth's face Apollo face softened a little, "Annabeth I'm sorry."

She brought a hand up to cover mouth as a sob broke out, "He's just a mortal now, isn't he?"

Apollo nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, but I can't help him. My powers would just burn him up," Apollo shook his head, "He has to heal from this alone, like a mortal would; with no help from the gods."


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth slowly stroked her fingers through Percy's hair, to calm herself down more so than Percy. Percy was unconscious and had been for the majority of the last 48 hours. During the few minutes that he had been conscious, he had been distant and incoherent, before falling back into restless sleep. His face was pale and clammy and it just made the dark smudges under his eyes even more prominent. His head was wrapped up tightly in thick bandages and his hair was flattened down on his forehead with sweat.

It had been 48 hours since it was announced that Percy was no more than a mortal and since then, Percy's condition had done nothing but deteriorate.

The door to Percy's room clicked open and Annabeth turned around to see Apollo enter, holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"You know, it does nothing for me,"

Annabeth frowned at him, "What?"

"The coffee," Apollo gestured to his cup, "Does nothing for me, or any of the gods, for that matter. I just like the taste,"

Annabeth turned back to Percy and continued to pull his hair back with her hands. Apollo sighed and plunked himself down in the chair opposite,

"I'm sorry Annabeth," He tried to look at her, but she averted her eyes. "There was nothing more I could do, or can do, you know that-"

"Yes I do know that," Annabeth whipped her head back, her voice thick in her throat, "But that doesn't mean that I'm okay with it!"

Apollo looked down at his hands, picking the non-existent dirt out from beneath his nails. There was an awkward silence for a little while whilst Apollo continued to sip his coffee and Annabeth continued to play with Percy's dark locks. It was routine for her now. When ever she got nervous of anxious or upset, she would run her fingers through Percy's soft curls, and it would calm her down, let her relax.

"How are your ribs?"

Annabeth glanced over at Apollo, wrapping an arm around her torso,

"They're alright. Just a bit sore really."

Apollo got up and walked around to her side of the bed before kneeling down in front of her and placing a gently hand on her rib. Annabeth winced at the slight pressure and Apollo quickly withdrew his hand.

"Just a bit of bruising. It should go away within a few weeks," He flicked his eyes up to meet hers, "I could mend them, you know. If you want."

She gave him a soft smile before shaking her head, "No. They're my distraction from…," she gestured to the room around her, "This."

That's a pretty painful distraction,"

She shrugged, "It's the only one I've got."

Apollo frowned, "What about your family,"

Annabeth looked at him with sad eyes, "They left a few days ago. Work stuff," she added when Apollo's frown deepened, "because apparently work is more important than all this."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure that's not what they think,"

"Yeah, well, you don't know my family…"

Apollo stood up and walked back around to his side of the hospital bed, "You're right, I don't."

Apollo grabbed his coffee and turned to leave the room when Annabeth stopped him,

"Lord Apollo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Percy will get through this?"

**Apollo P.O.V**

Apollo turned back to the young girl sitting in the plastic hospital chair looking so lost and dejected and young.

And that's when it truly hit him that these people, these ex- soldiers that had much more strength and resilience inside of them than all the gods combined were just children.

Children.

The gods had sent children off to a war that they themselves had cowered away from. It was so wrong and it suddenly disgusted Apollo so much.

He wanted to reassure her so much and to tell her that all would be okay in the end and that she and her boyfriend would be frolicking in a sunflower field under a cloudless sky any day now.

But that wasn't the truth, now was it?

And, really, Apollo thought, these kids, at least, deserved the truth.

"I don't know, Annabeth."

Apollo watched as she nodded her head sadly in defeat, before turning back to stroking Percy's hair.

She didn't deserve to be put through this madness. Nobody did. And Percy especially didn't deserve to be so close to Thanatos' doorstep. After everything he had done for them, he didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve to die at all!

Apollo reached once more for the door handle, when he heard a gasp come from Annabeth. He turned back around and saw her holding a hand just above Percy's lips before turning to Apollo, a frantic look in her young eyes,

"He's not breathing!"

And just like that Percy flatlined.


End file.
